This invention relates to electronic packing of an integrated circuit in a module for interchangeably coupling the integrated circuit to an electronic apparatus. In the disclosed embodiment the apparatus is an electronic calculator and the integrated circuit stores calculator programs. However, the disclosed module may be used in a wide range of applications, including such applications as video games, personal computer systems and the like.
In the prior art it has been known to provide interchangeable electronic functions by permitting the end user of an apparatus to plug a selected integrated circuit mounted in a standard dual-in line package into a socket in some apparatus or by permitting the end user to plug an interchangeable printed circuit board card into a socket in the apparatus. These techniques are reasonably successful provided the end user is adequately trained and the change of integrated circuits is infrequently made. These techniques suffer from some faults if the changes are to be made frequently or if the general public is to make the changes. For instance, the leads from a dual-in-line package may be too easily broken when used in such applications. Also, it is difficult to assure that such an integrated circuit will be properly installed, with the correct orientation.
It was, therefore, one object of this invention that an integrated circuit be installed in a module which may be easily manufactured but also handled by the public without causing damage to the integrated circuit.
It was another object that the module be insertable in a receptacle or opening in the housing of some apparatus with a low risk of damaging either the module or its receptacle.
It was still another object that the module and receptacle may be subjected to frequent use with a low risk of damaging within the module or its receptacle.
It was yet another object that the module be installable in the receptacle only with the correct orientation, such that the integrated circuit is properly connected to the apparatus.
The foregoing objects are achieved as is now described. The integrated circuit is installed within a module which preferably has an essentially polyhedral shape and which is preferably made of plastic material. The integrated circuit is preferably packaged in a standard integrated circuit package, such as a dual-in-line package, before being installed within the module. The leads emanating from the integrated circuit package are attached to pads affixed to a substrate, which is also housed within the module. A plurality of contacts, coupled to the integrated circuit, are affixed to the substrate. Access to these contacts from the exterior of the module is provided by at least one aperture therein. The module is provided with a slot or key at one end for assuring the proper orientation thereof when the module is inserted in a receptacle, such as might be provided on a calculator or video game, for instance.